1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to indoor lighting fixtures and more specifically to a reflector design for luminaires used in indoor horticulture.
2. Background of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
Indoor horticulture requires exposure of plants to a light source that matches the characteristics of sunlight in both spectral and intensity aspects. These aspects should preferably be provided by sources that are as efficient as possible to conserve energy and avoid harm to the plants. Moreover, the choice of light source and design features of the reflector portions of the luminaire must be balanced against the outputs of available sources that emit wavelengths and intensities that may depart from the preferred radiation of the sun.
Prior art luminaires for use in indoor horticulture are typically made of aluminum or steel, painted to provide a reflective surface, employ high intensity, broad-spectrum lamps, and provide for forced cooling by ducting air through the luminaire from one end to the other. Steel is heavier than aluminum, and painted surfaces that require an extra step in manufacture provide only moderate reflectivity for use in light fixtures such as the luminaires used in indoor horticulture. Further, while the inlet/outlet ducts of this arrangement can indeed remove heat emitted by the lamp, the area of the duct openings, which pass through a substantial portion of the reflecting surface, is lost thereby reducing the effective reflecting area of the reflector portion of the luminaire. Moreover, there is typically no provision for controlling the air flow path through the luminaire to gain maximum efficiency of ventilation to reduce the amount of heat radiated into the plants.
Other attributes of conventional designs is the need to remove the glass lens to access the lamp assembly to replace the lamp, an inconvenient operation at best. Additionally, in the typical luminaire, the glass lens, though tempered for safety, is typically soda lime glass that is inexpensive but has less than optimum transparency.
The foregoing characteristics of conventional luminaires used for indoor horticulture result in reduced efficiencies in operation. What is needed is a luminaire design that overcomes these deficiencies.